Barriers and/or fencing systems are used to block off a designated area and/or to delineate a pathway in various settings including, for example, airport security, shopping check-out lines, theme park lines, etc. Barriers can also be used to demarcate a perimeter of a crime scene, a scene of an accident or a job site and/or also include visual indicia to passersby. For a general description of an exemplary portable barrier apparatus and its component parts, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,310, filed on Nov. 19, 2007, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
There is a need for improved systems and methods of delineating or blocking off selected areas.